Camping Trip
by nekonikki08
Summary: Vlad Masters agrees to go on a camping trip with the Fenton family... he has no idea what he had gotten himself into. Eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just came back from camping with my husband….6…long days…most of it was fun lol but the first days were hell. This idea came to me while we camped. I'm still obsessing over VladxDanny so … this is what happened. Ha-ha~ No beta. all mistakes are mine. **

Camping Trip

It started off as a typical morning for Vlad Masters. He got up, went about his usual routine, ate breakfast, and got his suitcase ready to deal with some business propositions he was not looking forward to. Glancing at the window, he realized it was a bright and sunny day; not that it mattered. Nowadays, very little seemed to matter or interest him. Even conquering the ghost world seemed tedious, at best. He tried, for a very long time, to deny _why_ everything seemed dull. He went on a four month long vacation visiting different countries just to distract himself from _admitting_ the reason. He even buried himself in his business more than usual just to continue the distraction. Finally, after several, long, boring months, he had to admit it: Daniel Fenton. The young man had gone off to college 3 years ago, and thus, left Aminity Park to hands of Valarie, who he trusted could handle keeping it safe from ghosts while he was gone.

After Daniel departed to college to another state, apparently New York, with his two best friends, Vlad found himself plotting ways to actually _gain_ the young man's attention just to fight again or banter. These days, he would settle for at least _seeing_ him. Whenever he would spy on the Fenton family, he finally had to admit it was just to see if Daniel was there over break just to catch a glimpse of him. Turns out the family would travel to New York to visit him as opposed to Daniel and Jasmine visiting the Fenton home. Vlad seriously considered, for the millionth time in the past 3 years, to visit New York and hunt the young halfa down just to see how he was doing. Perhaps rile him up… He grinned at the thought. Surely he was still a temperamental brat. He would probably question his motives for being there and use "witty" banters to spike up a fight between them. Vlad sighed wistfully.

His thoughts were disrupted by a knock on his door. He raised a brow and quickly took out his electronic planner. No, according to it, he shouldn't be expecting anyone. He saw one of his servants heading towards the door to answer it, but waved them away. He grabbed onto the door handle and swung it open, eyes widening in surprise at the unexpected visitors.

"V-MAN!" Jack's loud voice boomed, causing Vlad to cringe in annoyance. "Good to see ya!"

"Jack…and Maddie." By the look on Maddie's face, this was the last place she wanted to be. Vlad couldn't find it in himself to care. "What brings you here?"

Maddie gave her husband a significant look before looking at Vlad. "Well, we happened to be driving by for our trip and Jack _insisted_ we come to see if you would like to join us." By the tone of her voice, Vlad could tell they had argued about the whole idea, agreed for the sake of her husband, but hoped that Vlad would deny the invitation.

Vlad looked between them. Jack seemed oblivious to his wife's seething glare, grinning happily at his friend. "Yeah! It's a family vacation! Danny-boy and Jasmine are spending their spring break with us, and what better way to bond then a good ol' camping trip!"

"Camping?" Vlad asked in disgust. Then something hit him; not literally of course, but something in Jack's statement cause Vlad's heart to skip a beat. "Daniel's here?" He was proud to know he kept his voice steady and seemingly uninterested, which was a complete contrast to what he was feeling.

"Yup! Danny! Come out here!" Jack shouted for his son.

The RV was parked in the entrance. After about a few seconds, which had felt incredibly longer to Vlad, the side door slid open and out came Danny Fenton. Vlad's breath caught as he got a full view of the young man. Daniel had finally gotten a growth spurt, but appeared to be shorter than Vlad by only a few inches. He also adopted wearing tight fitting clothing that showed off his toned body. When he reached them, Vlad was surprised to see Daniel was not glaring at him or casting him a suspicious look. Vlad immediately closed his jaw; apparently it had dropped sometime earlier. He cleared his throat.

"Daniel…" He nearly flinched at how breathless he had said the man's name. He immediately regained his composure. "Pleasant to see you." He practically purred.

Danny grinned. "Likewise," Although Vlad had to wonder if that was true or not. "So, have you told my parents no, yet?"

"What makes you think I would decline such a generous offer from your family?" Even though he was going to decline it, he wanted to know Daniel's reason for assuming he would immediately.

The young halfa scoffed. "Vlad Masters _camping_? Surviving in the woods with nothing but a tent, surrounded by nature instead of luxuries?" He smirked. "You wouldn't last a day."

Vlad raised a brow, his mood immediately lifting. _This _is what he missed; that fire in those blue eyes, the galls the boy displayed in speaking to Vlad in such a way. "Is that a challenge, little badger? I assure you, I've survived worse."

"I don't know Vlad… Doesn't seem like your cup of tea." Danny continued. He sighed playfully. "Come on Mom and Dad, Vlad's not going to do it."

Jack, disappointed, while his wife looked relieved, turned to head back to the RV. Vlad quickly shouted, "Wait!" causing the family to turn back. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be ready."

"Alright! That's the spirit, V-man!" Jack harshly slapped Vlad's back in his enthusiasm. Vlad growled but was immediately appeased when he saw Danny smiling, which was strange to Vlad. Daniel was acting as if they hadn't been enemies for years, as if Vlad had never done a single harm to him once. Maddie sighed and said they would wait for him in the RV. Vlad immediately told his servants to pack his things for a camping trip after he was told what he should bring. He made a few phone calls and was able to reschedule his appointments. He went to his large bedroom to change his clothes. He didn't know what to wear, but figured a suit wasn't the best of ideas. He settled for dress pants and a button down dress shirt. After about 20 minutes, Vlad had his bags packed and after dropping his belongings in the RV, joined the Fenton family. Jasmine greeted Vlad with a glare, while Danny simply read a magazine next to her.

"Everyone ready?" Jack called to them in the back. Without waiting for a response, Jack hit the gas and they were soon heading towards their destination.

Four days of camping with the Fenton family…what the hell had Vlad been thinking?

**AN:…. I don't even know what to say. I don't like this opening, but it'll get better, I hope. And try humor... I suck at humor... And if the characters seem OOC... I apologize lol Writing doesn't seem to be my forte anymore!**


	2. First Night

**So here's Chapter two… I hope you guys enjoy… I got some nice comments that really made me smile. I appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. **

It was a very long car ride. Six hours, to be exact. Vlad nearly groaned when Jack had told him how long it would take to get to their destination. Honestly, he could have simply flown there in his ghost form and save himself the boredom. Since Maddie refused to talk to him, and Jack shouldn't talk when he's driving unless they wanted to end up crashed or lost, Vlad had to entertain himself with their children. Jasmine was reading a book and pretending Vlad didn't exist, while Daniel read another magazine. Sighing, he thought he might as well attempt conversation.

"So, Daniel," Vlad called, waiting for Danny to raise his head and acknowledge him. "How goes college?"

Danny put the magazine aside to focus on Vlad, which oddly made the man feel flattered. "Great." He answered.

"How are your grades?"

"A-." He grinned proudly. "Without so many uh, distractions, I've been able to focus better."

Vlad felt a slight pang of guilt, knowing he was part of the reason Daniel spent so much time fighting ghosts almost restlessly while he was in Casper High. "And how is New York?"

"Busy." He smiled. "It's a big city. Tucker, Sam and I got lost a few times the first month. Now we know the city like the back of our hands." No doubt he took advantage and flew around the city to get better familiar with it. Vlad found flying around an area more effective than walking.

"Do you dorm?" He knew that he didn't, but that would just make him seem much more of a creep for looking up Daniel's information while he had been gone.

"Nah. Sam, Tuck and I live in an apartment Manhattan."

"Is that so?" His fists unconsciously clenched at the thought of Samantha _living_ with Daniel. Were they…? After all, everyone knew of his crush towards the gothic girl and vice versa. Surely living together opened the opportunity for them? "That must be interesting."

Danny shrugged. "I feel more like a third wheel really." He chuckled. When Vlad raised a brow, Daniel elaborated. "They're together."

Unexpected relief swept through Vlad's body. Unsure as to why, he shook his head. He didn't want to exam his feelings too closely. "I see." Not knowing what else to say, he remained silent. Daniel chucked a few magazines at him and decided to entertain himself with them.

Finally, they arrived to their destination. Danny looked up to the sky and frowned when he noticed how grey it looked. He and Jack unloaded everything and began to set up camp. Vlad stood awkwardly at first; feeling as they he was expected to help out. He had servants for that! Maddie shot him a look and with a grudging sigh, helped unload the rest of their things. Jasmine started a fire with her mother and offered to cook while Jack went to put the sleeping bags in. Vlad's tent didn't need to be put up manually; all he had to do was press a button and up came a large tent, enough to fit an entire family in it, complete with a luxurious bed, cabinets for his clothes, a couch, and a long, thin, wide-screen TV. He smirked proudly, until he caught Daniel's incredulous look.

"What?" Vlad asked, a little defensively.

"What the hell is _that_?" The young man asked while he pointed to the tent.

Vlad looked at it, confirming with himself first, before looking back at the other halfa. "What does it look like? It is a tent, of course."

"That is not a tent." Danny said with a laugh. "That's way too big and is that—is that a TV?" he had poked his head into the entrance of the tent to look in.

Vlad huffed, feeling a bit miffed. "Well how else would I watch the Packer's game happening tomorrow?"

"You're not supposed to. That's what _camping_ is for; to be away from that kind of stuff." He smirked. "Unless you can't handle it, Vladdie." The arrogant smirk was back and Vlad found himself gritting his teeth.

"I certainly can! Besides, what do you want me to do about the tent? It's my only one."

"Guess you'll have to bunk it with me, then."

Vlad quickly tried to tell his heart to calm itself down. "What?" he looked at Danny's 4 person tent. "We could actually _fit_ in there?"

"You could go home if you can't handle it." He teased. "You could just have your private jet take you back home."

Vlad had to gain back control. He could feel Danny's sense of victory radiating off of him. He would not let the little badger win; oh no. He could do it. He stood tall and proud, giving off his air of confidence. He smirked at the young halfa, who seemed to shrink in a bit. "I'll accept your offer, Daniel." He pressed the button and his tent sized down so that it would fit in his bag.

Jasmine was staring at Danny in horror. She did not like the idea of having Vlad in the same tent with her little brother! Sure Vlad had been on his best behavior so far, but that didn't mean the man wasn't up to something. She didn't trust him, especially not around Danny. She was about to intervene, but Maddie said dinner was ready. When Jack handed Vlad a plate, he was surprised to see hamburgers and hotdogs. He had to suppress himself from making a face. Danny dug in with gusto like his father. Vlad mentally groaned. Was he going to have live off of _this_? He didn't think his stomach could handle it, but one look at Danny's taunting eyes; he swallowed his pride and ate his food quietly.

After Jack and Maddie finished eating, they crawled into their tent, wishing everyone a good night. Jasmine sat on a large log beside her brother and glared at Vlad. She had no intention of leaving her brother alone with Vlad. Danny, sensing his sisters' motives, rolled his eyes and told her to get some rest and that he would go to sleep soon. Jasmine put up a fight, but Danny won the argument. Grumbling, Jazz glared threateningly at Vlad before going into her own tent. The fire crackled before the two halfas. The silence stretched on for minutes until Danny finally spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Vlad was momentarily caught off guard, but answered steadily. "Why, to prove you wrong of course. After all, you did challenge me, little badger, and I am not one to back down from a challenge." His confident smirk did not betray how he was truly feeling on the side; confused. He didn't know why he was really there with them. He didn't want to find out, either.

Danny still looked a bit suspicious. "You haven't hit on my mom."

"Would you prefer if I do?"

"No, just … it's weird that you haven't."

"I'm not the same man you knew three years ago, my boy."

"I wouldn't know. You've been quiet in the Ghost zone."

"You've been there lately? I haven't seen you." Vlad almost kicked himself. That almost sounded as if he had been keeping an eye out for Daniel. Which, he had, but the halfa didn't need to know that.

"Yeah. Who do you think kicks the ghosts' butts in Amity Park when Valerie can't?" He grinned. "Using the Portal makes the trip there quicker."

"You made another portal?"

"I had some help." He didn't want to explain. "But from what I've heard, you haven't been around lately."

"Perhaps I'm planning something bigger." Vlad said smoothly, surprised Daniel wasn't interrogating him with violence. This was a calmer Daniel; an older one. He found it to be a bit unnerving.

Danny seemed to pause and think about what Vlad said. "Are you?"

"What makes you think I would tell you?" He scoffed. Suddenly Vlad slapped his neck when he felt a bite and glared in disgust as a mosquito fell onto his lap. He swatted it away.

Danny laughed. "You might want to put on some repellent."

"I'll be sure to do that." He grumbled unhappily, feeling a few more buzz near his ear. It was driving him insane! He swatted at the air in their direction, growling. Daniel's laughter was not helping him.

"They're just bugs."

"On contraire; they are blood sucking devils carrying diseases."

The young halfa rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Besides, they're just hungry." He grinned teasingly.

"Why aren't they going after _you_?"

"My blood isn't as sweet as yours probably." He laughed. Vlad had enough and put his ghost shield up, effectively removing the bugs near him. Danny's chuckles subsided as he continued staring at the older man. "So, are you?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific, Daniel. Am I what? Don't tell me they don't teach you to finish your sentences in college." He baited.

Danny growled in annoyance and glared. "Are you planning something? I rather not have to fight you when I'm supposed to be relaxing with my family."

Vlad contemplated lying to the other halfa and saying he did have an elaborate plan. But then, he didn't want to be honest and say he wasn't, because that would be something he would be unable to explain. He settled for a mixture of both. "Perhaps I am, perhaps not."

Sighing, Danny rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. Suddenly, there was a clash of lightening and water came pouring down heavily. Luckily for Vlad, he was protected by his shield. Danny, unfortunately, did not have the same luck. Muttering a curse, Danny got up and went to his tent, a smirking Vlad following behind him.

They entered the tent, Danny soaking wet while Vlad got himself comfortable on the air mattress. "Problem, Daniel?"

"Shut up." Danny muttered as he opened his bag to fetch out some dry clothes. Without another word, he began to undress. He removed his shirt first, chucked it into a plastic bag, then his shoes, socks, pants, and finally, his boxers.

Vlad flushed. He thought for sure Daniel would have told him to at least look away to have some privacy, or give a warning, but he supposed Vlad would have had the decency to look away, which he should have. Really, he had no idea why he watched the young man get undressed, dry himself off with a towel, and dress into some fresh, dry pajamas. Although it seemed Danny's version of pajamas were just boxers and a white beater shirt. Vlad swallowed drily as Daniel turned around and got on the bed. The rain came down hard on the tent, and Vlad momentarily worried if it would collapse. Daniel seemed at ease, so Vlad thought it was best not to worry. Vlad watched Daniel get comfortable on the bed, getting a blanket and pillows out.

"I brought an extra pillow with me, just in case, but looks like we'll have to share the blanket." Danny said with a slight frown.

"That's fine." Vlad continued to stare at Danny. "Why aren't you attacking me, demanding I leave your family at peace? You seem perfectly fine with the fact that I am here and sleeping in your tent." He couldn't help but ask.

Danny didn't say anything for a few minutes. He looked as if he was trying to think of a proper way to respond. "Well…" He started hesitantly. "You haven't done anything wrong." The word yet was left unsaid. "I do have my eye on you though, and what better way than to have you bunk with me? Any funny business and you'll have to answer to me!"

Vlad burst out laughing. "I wouldn't want it any other way, little badger." He chuckled as he got up and readied himself for bed. He settled in, keeping a proper distance away from Danny's body. The air mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable, something Vlad was certainly not used to. He could hear Danny snoring softly beside him. He glanced at the young man and was surprised to feel himself heat up at the thought of being so close to him. The fact that Daniel slept while his enemy was sleeping next to him was odd.

Was he Daniel's enemy? He no longer felt the need to fight the young man. The bantering was fun, and he found himself content enough to keep it at that. He didn't have any schemes planned. He didn't even want to take advantage that he could be with Maddie alone if he planned it right; instead, he wanted to be alone with _Daniel_. The way that the young halfa would behave with him was intriguing. It was nice, for lack of a better word, to have him talk and look at him without the normal glare, hatred and accusation in his eyes. He found himself wanting to get to know Daniel. Groaning, he regretted his impulsive decision to accept Daniel's offer of sleeping in the same tent. This was going to be a long vacation.

**First night, tomorrow, first day! Some good 'ol camping activities! Hopefully Vlad can handle it well. **

**Hope you guys enjoy, and THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH, for those of you who reviewed. They meant the world to me! **


	3. River

**AN: So here's the third chapter. Again, I hope you guys can enjoy. Thank you every one who has taken the time to review, it's very thoughtful. I appreciate it. It makes me happy to read people actually enjoying my silly little fic. **

When Vlad woke up the following morning, he groaned in pain. His back and neck were stiff; not to mention he was _cold_. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was because the young halfa had hogged the blanket. Annoyed, the older man yanked the blanket off Danny and wrapped himself in it till he was cocooned. Danny gave a startled yelp and shot up from bed, wondering why he was suddenly shivering. He glared at the billionaire, who merely raised a brow and smirked cockily at him.

"Good morning, Daniel. You look cold." He sounded as if he was actually concerned, that is, until he started chuckling.

"Gee, I wonder why!" he shivered then looked at the time; six in the morning. He groaned and tried to tug the blanket back to him. "Give me some of that!"

"No. You didn't want to share last night, which meant I could have freeze to death, which is highly inconsiderate of you, so I believe I am entitled to warmth."

Danny growled in frustration. "Fine, keep it then!" he kicked Vlad off the mattress. Vlad fell to the ground with a loud "oof!". Danny got up, put on a pair of sweat pants and a sweater as he opened his tent and went to start a fire.

Grumbling, Vlad got up, unwrapping the blanket off him. That little brat! Huffing, he got dressed and quickly went after Daniel. The young half used his ghost powers to get the fire started and began to prepare breakfast. When he was near the log Jazz had been sitting on the night before, Vlad blasted at Danny's feet, causing the halfa to yelp, trip backwards on the log and fall roughly on his butt. He glared at the older man, who merely smirked.

"See if I make you breakfast!" Danny said with an angry huff and glare, standing up.

"I can do it myself."

"Whatever." Danny grumbled, returning to the fire to make the rest of his breakfast. When he finished cooking, he put the food in two plates and handed one to Vlad, who took it in mock surprise.

"I thought you weren't going to make me breakfast?" he asked, not hiding his mocking tone.

"I made extra. Don't get used to it." Danny grumbled, flushing slightly. Vlad couldn't help but think how adorable Daniel looked when he blushed. He growled lowly at his thought and was pleased when the rest of the Fenton family came out of their tents. Jack stretched and yawned loudly.

"Hey V-man, Danny! Is that sausage I smell?"

Danny smirked and ate his last piece of sausage. "_Was_ sausage. There's more in the cooler though. I didn't think you guys would wake up early."

Maddie yawned and shivered slightly from the cold morning. "Your father wants to go swimming."

"Sweet!"

Jazz did not agree with the sentiment. She groaned and started to prepare herself breakfast. "Greaaat. I can't wait."

"That's great Jazzypants!" Her father shouted; ignoring the sarcasm as he eagerly awaited his breakfast. Jazz rolled her eyes.

When the sun finally came out and heated up the area, they made their way towards the river. They had all changed into their bathing suits, much to Vlad's dismay. He didn't want to swim. When they reached the river, he scowled at it in disgust. That water looked filthy! Maddie and Jazz set down their beach towels and were content to just sun bathe. Jack immediately did a cannon ball into the river, splashing water everywhere. Vlad discreetly phased his right leg so it wouldn't get wet. He was about to join the ladies when something clutched onto his waist and dragged him towards the water. Vlad yelled out in horror as a grinning Danny dropped them into the freezing river.

He resurfaced, spluttering, a laughing Danny swimming away. Growling, he swam after the younger halfa. Once he caught up to him, he immediately dunked him under water, only to be tickled and dunked by the raven haired. Vlad splashed water at Danny when he resurfaced, only for the other to do the same. Vlad couldn't believe it, he found himself _laughing_ and _enjoying_ himself. He heard a shout of "BONZAI!" and was hit with a huge splash of water from Jack. Danny also got hit. Vlad and Danny exchanged a look and immediately ganged up on Jack, who was left coughing from swallowing some water, but laughing. Vlad swam towards the surface and started to climb out.

"I think that's enough 'fun' for me." He declared as he walked towards the women with the intention of drying off and enjoying the sun. Jack and Danny climbed out and followed him.

"Oh no you don't." Danny said with a grin.

"Don't be that way, V-man! We're way more fun!"

"I beg to differ." Vlad grumbled, but was immediately tackled. "What the-get off of me!" He struggled as Danny pinned him, a vicious grin on his face. Vlad squirmed underneath the man, trying to keep his body from reacting to being so close to the younger halfa.

"I got his legs!" Danny called as his father rushed over and grabbed onto Vlad's arms. They hauled him up and carried a struggling Vlad back to the edge. "Put me down this INSTANT! DANIEL! JACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" He shouted, but the Fenton men paid no heed. They swung him, grinning, counting down.

"One…two…**THREE**!"

They tossed him back into the river, Vlad making a big splash. He glared at them as they jumped back in. Sighing, Vlad joined them and swam around, but not after dunking them until he was satisfied with his pay back. After about half an hour, Maddie got out a volley ball net and put it up. Danny and Jack immediately got out and went to join. Vlad reluctantly followed and decided to watch from the side lines. It was males versus females. Jazz, although initially reluctant, soon became competitive with her brother. Whenever Jack or Danny scored, they would cheer loudly and even pound their chests mockingly at the women. In turn, when the women scored, they cheered just as loud, if not more obnoxiously, and rubbed their victory in their faces. Vlad barely paid much mind of keeping score, he was busy watching Danny's taunt body glistening in the sun light.

He found it odd that he was enjoying himself. He wasn't scheming, he wasn't trying to take over the world or do something manipulate that would benefit him…Here he was on a vacation with the Fenton's. To some degree, he felt intrusive; after all, this was supposed to be a family vacation. However, an opportunity had opened up at Vlad's door and he would have regretted it if he had let it slip by and he already had enough regrets in his life. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he thought he would see Daniel again, but it wasn't unpleasant, either.

When the game ended, the Fenton women victorious, they made their way back to their camp site to shower and change into fresh clothes. Vlad was heading towards the RV when Danny stopped him.

"Where ya going?" he asked with a raised brow.

"To shower. Surely you have a shower room in the RV?"

"Nope. It's broken."

Vlad stared at Danny in surprise. "Well then fix it."

Danny snorted. "We tried. You try cleaning out all the ecto plasm in there and then fixing all the broken pieces and tell me how that goes."

Growling in annoyance, Vlad asked, "So where are we going to _shower_?"

"In the river, _duh_."

"What?!" Vlad's eyes widened in horror. "Surely you're joking! We were just in there! That water is filthy! It isn't a sanitary place to use as a shower!"

Danny couldn't help it; he laughed. "You'll just have to get used to it and it's not that bad. Besides, we're going back to go canoeing."

"Canoeing?" Vlad asked, biting back a groan.

"Yup! It'll be fun!"

Vlad took a very long and deep breath. He seriously considered just leaving and going home. He could be home and… and be doing what? Reading a book, drinking tea, mourning over his life and how dull it is? He _just_ got Daniel back after 3 very long years…was an activity such as canoeing really so bad that he wouldn't use it as a chance to spend time with Daniel? After all, he didn't know what would happen after they returned from their trip. Surely, Daniel would go back to New York and Vlad wouldn't hear from him again for who knows how long!

Scowling, Vlad muttered, "Very well." Jack and Danny hauled the canoes to the river, leaving them parked so that they could all shower. They parted ways; the women going left and the men right. Vlad sincerely missed his private shower room. He was supposed to shower in _nature_? How disgusting. Danny and Jack didn't seem to have a problem with it. In fact, they quickly got out of their bathing suit, Vlad having to close his eyes because he did _not_ want to see Jack.

"Really! Do you two have any humility?!" Vlad asked, making the two Fenton men glance at each other in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "It's not like anyone's here."

"_I'm_ here."

"So? Our parts are the same as yours; it's nothing to be shy of." Danny teased with a grin.

"I am not shy!" Vlad said angrily, glaring daggers at Danny, forcing his eyes to stay on Daniel's. To prove his point, he casually removed his bathing suit and jumped into the river with the Fenton's. He quickly showered, although he couldn't help but cringe in disgust and quickly got up and dried off. He finished dressing and went over to the canoes to wait for the rest of them. He didn't have to wait long.

"Okay so who's taking the canoe with who?" Maddie asked.

One canoe was a two persons and the other could fit 4 people. Jack jumped at the chance. "V-man and I can have this one!" He pointed to the two persons, making Vlad pale. "It'll be just like our old college days; when it was just the two of us, eh, V-man?" He couldn't resist slapping Vlad's back. Vlad's eyes almost flashed red. He barely suppressed a growl.

"Surely, Jack, you rather have Maddie or one of your children there?" He prayed that he would change his mind. He rather be in the canoe with Jasmine and Daniel; at least Daniel would be there.

"Nah, she doesn't mind, right baby-cakes?"

Maddie waved them off. "Not all." She dismissed, hopping on the canoe, Jazz following her.

Vlad sighed and went into the canoe after pushing it off with Jack, realizing he had no choice. Danny jumped into the canoe with his mother and sister, and in sync, they all paddled across the river. Vlad, however, didn't have the luck.

"No, you fool! Just paddle when I do-! No, that's a log, Jack, we're heading towards that log, CHANGE SIDES YOU IDIOT!" But it was too late, Jack, in his foolhardiness, accidently slammed Vlad's side of the canoe into the log, causing the silver hair man to grunt in annoyance.

"Whoops! Sorry about that!" Jack apologized with a large grin. "We have to catch up to them! Look how far they are!"

Danny, Maddie and Jasmine were a good distance away; they were enjoying their casual stroll in the lake. They had a lovely view of everything and went down the river with ease.

"Yes, well, perhaps you'll try _listening_ to me if you want to so much as catch up—"  
"NO TIME!" Jack shouted before he paddled with all his might.

"JACK!" Vlad shouted as they were propelled forward. Not in a straight line of course; Vlad found himself getting slammed into passing logs. Jack didn't pay mind; he merely sped up until he caught up to the others and sped past them.

"HA! BEAT YOU!" he shouted at them, but didn't stop.

"Jack," Vlad called. "Jack, stop, JACK, STOP-!" Having enough, Vlad leaned forward, dangerously rocking the boat, but grabbing the paddle from the other man and taking it away.

"Huh? Oh, what's wrong V-man?"

Vlad hit Jack on the head with the paddle. "We're well passed the others now, Jack! Don't you think we can simply paddle at a _normal rate_?" he growled, frustrated. He was annoyed; he had slammed into at least five different logs and was holding himself back from blasting the man with his ghost powers.

Jack looked back at his family and was satisfied with the distance. "Sure V-man! Not a problem!"

Sighing, Vlad handed Jack the paddle back. They rowed for a bit, and it was calm. For a few minutes, Vlad actually found himself enjoying it. It was peaceful, and rather relaxing. Jack looked in every direction in awe. The man sure seemed to enjoy nature. After a few more calming, peaceful minutes, Vlad felt the canoe rock. Frowning, he dismissed it until he felt again. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and said,

"Jack, stop rocking the boat."

"What? That's not me."

The boat rocked again, this time, harsher. Vlad dropped his paddle and gripped the sides of the canoe. "Jack! Cease this at once!"

"V-man, I swear, it's not me!"

"Then who—"

The canoe was flipped over. Vlad quickly removed himself from the canoe and swam around it to get to the surface. When he did, he coughed out the water that had gotten into his mouth and heard laughter. Jack resurfaced and spotted his family laughing at them. Danny was in the water, Maddie and Jazz remained safely and dried on the canoe. Danny had flipped them over. Unable to help himself, Jack laughed along with his family.

"Hahaha! You got us! Good one, son!" Jack said proudly.

Vlad, grumbling, flipped the boat up right. Daniel swam to him and chuckled close to his ear. Vlad couldn't help the pleasant shiver that shot up his spine.

"Don't be mad, it was just a joke." Danny said with a playful smile. He looked into the man's eyes to see if he had truly angered him. Vlad, for once, found it difficult to be angry at him.

"I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you, Daniel." Vlad warned.

"Aw, come on. Here!" Danny suddenly dove under water. Confused, Vlad climbed onto the canoe and retook his spot, waiting for Daniel to resurface. He couldn't see him; the river was dark. Danny came back up, holding the paddle Vlad had dropped earlier in his hand. Danny swam towards him and handed it back.  
"See? I got your paddle back!"

Vlad smirked. "That was of your own doing. I did not ask."

Pouting, Danny helped steady the canoe as his father climbed back in, who was grinning proudly at his son. Danny childishly stuck out his tongue to Vlad and swam back to his mother and sister. They resumed their canoeing.

When they made it back to their site, Vlad was _famished_. He was also in need of a bathroom. The RV had one. He climbed in and made his way towards the bathroom. The door was locked. Frowning, he tried to yank it open, but it wouldn't budge. He considered just phasing through it, but surely that would bring up questions. Groaning in frustration, Vlad exited the RV and walked towards Daniel.

"Daniel dear, where is the key?"

Danny, opening a bag of chips, looked at Vlad in confusion, but said nothing to the term of endearment. "The key to what?"

"The bathroom."

"Oh. You can't use the bathroom in the RV."

Vlad felt a vein twitch. "And why not?" he asked slowly through clenched teeth. This family was seriously testing his patience!

"Part of the camping experience." Danny explained calmly. "You can either go behind a tree or go to the outhouse. There's one not too far from here." The look of utter horror on Vlad's face caused Danny to laugh.

Vlad, however, did not seem the humor. Oh no. No, no, no, no! Use the bathroom outside, or in an _outhouse_? This was it; this was the day Vlad would forfeit a challenge. No, his pride would not allow him to sink so low as to use the bathroom in an outhouse, that … that was just unsanitary in so many ways than one.

"Oh, by the way," Danny munched on a chip before he continued. "Here's my advice: don't look down, and don't look up, if you decide to use the outhouse."

Vlad almost vomited. Perhaps he could away with some kind of dignity? No, there was no way to walk away from this and not have Daniel rub it in his face. The great Vlad Masters, unable to handle camping. It would be all over the news and ghost zone within minutes. Vlad sincerely thought about leaving a clone here to deal with the rest of the trip while he would go home and live in his luxurious mansion with his sanity intact.

But…Daniel…

Butter biscuits.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he nodded and walked towards the outhouse once Daniel had handed him some toilet paper and directed him to it. When Vlad saw the outhouse, he felt nauseous. Taking a deep breath, slid the door open and walked in. Immediately, his body rebelled, and Vlad was thankful his stomach was empty. He opened the lid, and taking Daniel's advice, simply closed his eyes as he used the bathroom. He ran out when he was finished, into his and Daniel's tent, grabbed his hand sanitizer and rubbed it on his hands over and over again until he was somewhat satisfied.

When he stepped out and sat down on a log, Danny joined him, handing him a plate of beans and hot dogs. It almost made up for his horrendous day. Good lord, this was just the first day? He still had 3 more to go?! How would he survive?! He was Vlad Masters! He shouldn't have to sink so low as to camp outdoors! Not only that, Daniel got rid of his perfectly cozy and reasonable tent!

He felt a loose strand of hair being brushed back and put behind his ear. He looked up and stared at Daniel in surprise, who was smiling faintly. "Didn't want you to get ketchup on your hair." He explained with a shrug, trying to appear casual.

"Of course…"

Daniel glanced at him and blushed, and for the first time since he had gotten himself into this nightmare, he felt … happy. Perhaps…he was exaggerating. It wasn't a complete horror; it was sometimes, dare he say, fun? He ate his food silently, listening to Jasmine and her parents bicker about ghosts. Well, Jasmine was scolding her parents for bringing it up while they tried to explain about their new weapons. Daniel seemed to have overcome his shyness and resumed acting as if nothing happened. Well, can't have that, now can we? Vlad scooted over to Daniel, pressing his side to the other halfa's, feeling a sense of satisfactory wash over him when he heard the other's startled gasp. He continued to casually eat his food, noticing the other halfa was now squirming uncomfortably in his seat but trying to keep up a calm façade. He chuckled. Poor little badger, Vlad thought with a chuckle.

Vlad didn't know how he made it till nightfall, but he did. Of course, Jack decided to try to get his family to sing camping songs. When Danny said he was going to go for a walk, Vlad jumped at the chance and asked to join him. They walked side by side out into the woods, Maddie's warning of not going too far lingering in their heads. Once they were a good distance away from the family, Vlad suddenly found himself roughly pinned to a tree.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with Vlad Masters?" Danny asked with a glare.

Vlad raised a brow at the younger halfa, wondering where this came from. "What do you mean, little badger? It is me, I assure you."

"Pft, yeah right. You were alone with my dad, who Vlad hates, and didn't try to kill him? Vlad wouldn't have missed the chance."

Vlad had to pause. Kill Jack Fenton? He tried to think of a perfectly logical reason as to why he didn't try to kill Jack or at least maim him. Nothing came to mind. The man frustrated him, that was for sure, and he supposed he still held a grudge over what Jack did to him, but, it did give him his ghost powers. He supposed the real reason he no longer felt like getting rid of Jack was because he was no longer in pursuit of Maddie. No, his affections were gone for the woman, and he was starting to realize why.

"Well?" Danny asked, his eyes glowing a neon green.

"Really Daniel, I thought you were going with the whole 'innocent until proven guilty' aspect?" He smirked. "Besides, I told you I may have bigger plans."

Danny let him go and pointed a finger warningly at him. "Don't try anything funny. I got my eye on you."

"So you've told me."

They resumed their walking. Vlad found it peaceful. Too bad the sky was covered in clouds. The only thing that shined was the moon, which provided them with light. He found it odd that he and Danny could walk in compatible silence. Danny felt the same. He was still suspicious of Vlad but not so much as when he was fourteen. He had more of a right to be at that age, to be fair. When he left for college, he found it odd that his thoughts often drifted to the man in Wisconsin instead of his family in Amity Park. He would go through the Ghost Zone so he wouldn't lose his touch in fighting, and always hoped he would catch a glimpse of the other halfa. His luck, however, in the past three years, were not well when it came to Vlad. When he finally visited Amity Park after so long and his father suggested inviting Vlad to their trip, Danny was ecstatic. He tried not to show it, and hoped the man didn't notice how eager Danny was to spend time with him. He would never live it down if Vlad figured out Danny had actually missed him!

They walked back to camp, not realizing they had been gone awhile. The fire was put out and the family had returned to their tent. Danny crawled into his tent, Vlad following behind him, and they got ready for bed. Vlad groaned as he sat down on the lumpy air mattress, his body already aching.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, not even masking his concern.

"My back isn't made for these type of things, I'm afraid." He glared hatefully at the air mattress.

"Your back hurts?" Danny frowned, feeling a bit guilty. After all, it was sort of his fault Vlad was sharing his tent.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head of yours, little badger." He smirked. "Although I'm flattered you care."

Rolling his eyes and flushing, he crawled towards the center of the mattress and patted the side of it. "Lay here."

Vlad whipped back. "What?"

"Lay. Here." Danny repeated slowly, as if speaking to a toddler.

Hesitantly, Vlad did what he asked and laid on his stomach on the mattress. Danny, wanting to do this comfortably, straddled the man's thighs. Vlad's breath hitched and he tried to control his rapidly beating heart.

"Daniel? W-What are you doing?" he winced. Did he really just stutter?!

Danny placed his hands on Vlad's shoulders and instantly began rubbing the muscles. "Just let me do this." He was pleased when Vlad let out a surprise moan.

Not going to question his luck, Vlad allowed Danny to continue his ministrations. Every now and again, he couldn't help but let out a moan when Danny would smooth out a particular spot where he was most tense. The young halfa's hands were like heaven to his body. Danny couldn't help but notice how stiff Vlad was on the neck and lower back. Once he smoothed out Vlad's neck, shoulders, and upper back, he made his way towards the lower and focused there. Danny had to frequently remind himself to keep his hands _above_ the waist. He gulped when Vlad let out a loud moan.

"Ah, right there!" Vlad couldn't help but say, not caring for his dignity.

Danny froze for a moment before focusing on the spot Vlad had asked him to.

Vlad groaned. "That's perfect." He let out a blissful sigh.

Danny continued to massage Vlad's body. Once he was satisfied he had worked out all the tension, he slowly made his way off the man's body. He silently wished he was on it again and promptly blushed at the thought. Little did he know, Vlad was thinking the same exact thing.

"Thank you Daniel." Vlad said humbly, his body feeling pleasantly jelly-like. He didn't want to move.

"Not a problem. If you feel that sore tomorrow, just let me know."

For once, Vlad was looking forward to waking up uncomfortably, especially if it meant Danny would put his hands on him again. Danny placed the blanket on for both of them and fell sound asleep. Vlad followed after, thinking his first day wasn't as terrible as he thought.

**a/n: So…yeah. ^^. Hope you guys liked it!**


	4. Hiking

**AN: So here's another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. Your reviews really touch my heart, you have no idea. I always smile when I see 'em, even when I'm having a shitty day. So thank you for letting me know you're enjoying my fic. I hope you continue to enjoy. **

When Vlad woke up in the morning, it was to a stiff neck and hand. Although he found it odd his hand felt as if all the blood had stopped flowing to it. He opened his eyes and turned, surprised to see Danny's face only inches away from his. He was also surprised to see his hand pillowed underneath the younger halfa's cheek. He thought about pulling his hand away, he sincerely did, but found it hard to. Instead, he stared at the young man, greedily drinking in the sight of him. After a while, he couldn't take the lack of circulation in his hand and was therefore unable to enjoy the younger man's warmth. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away.

The younger halfa yawned before stretching. Vlad smiled at the sight. Danny groggily opened one eye to look at the silver haired man. "Morning." Danny murmured, looking around for his watch to glance at the time. 7 AM. Sighing, he put his watch down and got ready to sleep more before he remembered the night before.

"Does anything hurt?"

Vlad, surprised by Danny's question, answered, "Just a stiff neck."

Without another word, Danny groggily placed his hand on Vlad's neck and began to massage it.

Vlad groaned. "That's really not necessary, Daniel."

"S'no' pro'lem." Danny said sleepily. The next moment, Danny was snoring, his hand resting on Vlad's neck. Vlad chuckled in amusement. He had no idea why Danny was being so kind to him and he didn't care. As long as he played his cards right, Danny wouldn't attack him. He found himself craving the affection Danny now openly gave him. He lay in bed until Danny woke up again about an hour later. eHe realized his hand was still placed on the older halfa's neck and resumed massaging.

"Ah, geez, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Vlad closed his eyes and let out a blissful sigh. "Think nothing of it."

Danny massaged his neck until Vlad thanked him and stood up. He quickly got dressed and left the tent, surprised his parents were already up and making pancakes. His stomach rumbled as he inhaled the pleasant smell.

"Good morning Danny!" His mother greeted with a smile. "Breakfast is almost ready! Go wake up your sister."

Danny went to his sister's tent and got her up. Vlad came out the same time as she did. "What's the agenda for today?" Jazz asked, helping herself to some pancakes.

"Hiking!" Jack responded happily.

Jazz sighed. "Can't we stay here and you know, relax? Catch up on reading…"

Danny made a face. "Don't you get enough of that at home?"

"Very funny, little brother. Shouldn't you be doing some home work anyway?"

"Nah, I did it all before I came on the trip." Danny responded proudly.

"Really?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

"Well, I did most of it. Tucker owed me a favor."

"Danny!"

"What? Hey, a favor's a favor." He chuckled. He then out right laughed when his sister glared. He didn't care. Tucker owed him from when Danny had to do one of his assignments just so he and Sam could go on a date.

After breakfast and getting ready, they headed towards a mountain to walk. They had to take the RV to get to the mountain which was a 15 minute drive. As they began to hike, Danny and Vlad stayed ahead of the rest of the family, considering they were in better shape. Maddie could have been with them, but she wanted to be beside her husband. Vlad sighed as he walked beside Danny.

"I don't know what possessed me to agree to this." He muttered lowly, knowing Danny heard him.

"It's not that bad." Danny grunted as his foot slipped on a mossy rock. Because he was on a rather steep hill, he began to fall backwards. Without a thought, Vlad caught Danny by wrapping an arm around his waist.

Vlad smirked. "No, it certainly isn't." he purred lowly, making Danny blush.

"T-thanks." Danny noticed Vlad kept an arm around his waist as they continued their hike. "Dude, you can let go now. I won't fall again."

"And how do you know? Better safe than sorry, my boy."

Danny glared at him but it was half-hearted. Honestly, he didn't seem to mind having the older man's arm around his waist. It was comforting. Luckily they were ahead enough so they couldn't be seen. They had to separate when it required them to climb a rather large rock. Danny offered his hand to help Vlad up, who didn't hesitate to take it. Danny felt a jolt spark when he touched Vlad's hand and had to bite his lower lip to distract himself.

"You know, I'm glad you came." Danny said all of a sudden.

Vlad looked at Danny in surprise. "Are you?" he asked casually, a pleased smirk gracing his face.

"Don't look so smug."

"And why are you glad I came?"

Danny chewed at his lower lip, wondering how much he should reveal. "It's uh, well, I might have, you know. That." He gestured

"Pardon?"

Danny mentally slapped himself. "I uh,…" He trailed off.

"You…?" Vlad pushed, having fun watching Danny squirm in discomfort.

Danny let out a frustrated huff and glared at the man. "I missed you." He blurted out, face flaming.

Vlad looked just as surprised as Danny at the confession. His heart suddenly felt warm and his stomach began to flutter. Vlad tried to deny the response his body was giving to Danny's words, but knew it was pointless to. Danny looked away. He started to regret his impulsive decision to tell Vlad how he felt when Vlad said something that caused his heart to skip a beat.

"I missed you too, little badger."

Danny smiled. "Fruit loop." He murmured affectionately.

He was relieved Vlad responded in kind. It shocked him that he even told Vlad he had missed the older halfa when he had vehemently sworn he wouldn't let the man know. Surprisingly though, Vlad hadn't mocked or teased him for saying so and Danny's chest felt lighter. Meanwhile, Vlad was wondering how he could get Danny to smile again.

After hiking for about two hours, Danny took a seat on the floor, panting slightly. His shirt was drenched slightly in sweat. He swiped the back of his hand on his forehead. He glanced back behind them and noticed his family was very far behind them. Vlad joined him, sitting uncomfortably on a large rock beside the young man.

"Need a break, little badger?"

"Yeah." Danny took out his bottle of water and took a long swig of it and then handed it to Vlad. Vlad stared at the bottle in surprise for a moment before taking it and drinking from it. He had his own water bottle, but Vlad saw no need to take it out. He glanced up at the mountain they were hiking.

"We're not too far from the top now."

"That's a relief." He took the water bottle back from Vlad and placed it back in his pocket before looking down at the ground. He watched some spiders make their way towards him. He swatted at them and then at some mosquitoes that tried to buzz near him. He scowled at them, wishing he hadn't forgotten his repellent.

Without thinking about it, Danny rested his head against Vlad's leg. Vlad was caught off guard but said nothing. He didn't dare move, afraid he would wake some sense in the younger halfa. Danny inwardly cheered. He was afraid Vlad was going to shove him off. When no reaction came from the older halfa, Danny relaxed. It gave him a moment to think. When had their relationship changed? Had the massage he had given Vlad last night cross some line? Danny never thought he would give his arch nemesis a massage. Yet, he had never seen Vlad so vulnerable—so trusting. He wondered if the man really had changed in the past three years or was planning something.

Danny spent some time in college dating. He dated men and women, and soon realized he liked his men older. The oldest he had gone was 10 years difference; and that would have worked out but Danny always felt like something was off. It's not like they would ever understand him. Not completely, at least. That was when his thoughts would drift off to Vlad. Often, he found himself half way towards Wisconsin to visit the man, but would chicken out the last second. He then tried to subtly find the man; by checking in on Amity Park to be sure the ghosts weren't harming the living. He often kept his senses open for Vlad, but he never heard much from the man. When he would ask ghosts about Plasmius, they would say 'He's been around,' and that was it. He would always return to his home, feeling a bit disappointed.

Now that he was near Vlad, he felt a huge sense of relief and happiness. He almost gasped when the realization that he was attracted to the man hit him. He could already hear his friends scolding him and sighed at the thought. He didn't care. It's not like his life was normal; of course he'd be attracted to a man who was old enough to be his father and was his arch enemy for about four years.

A warm hand made its way through Danny's hair. He looked up in surprise to see Vlad petting his soft hair. "Are you alright, Daniel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He closed his eyes as Vlad massaged his scalp. He didn't appear to mind that it was damp. "What do you care, fruit loop?"

"I'm simply asking. You've been quiet."

"Just lost in my thoughts." He answered honestly.

Vlad hummed in response. He continued massaging Danny's head, lightly tugging at the hairs. Danny sighed happily. "Feels nice."

"Consider it a returned favor."

Danny had flash backs of when Vlad would tug at Danny's hair to cause harm. He didn't feel that fear anymore. After enjoying the massage for another few minutes, he stood up. Vlad followed suit and they continued their hike. When they got to the top, they waited patiently for about twenty minutes for the rest of the family to catch up. Jack was panting, but then excited to get set up for the picnic. Danny sat next to Vlad on the blanket. Vlad was brought into the conversation when the topic of ghosts came up. Whenever he looked away, Danny would pick at his plate, stealing a grape or chip. Vlad found it too endearing to be truly annoyed.

They spent a good two hours at the top of the mountain. They enjoyed the view from the top and spent most of it just talking. Vlad had never felt so at ease and relaxed. Maddie finally stopped glaring at him like he was a scum bag. Well, partially, but that didn't bother him. Danny had stayed close to Vlad's side and that made the hike worth it. When they finally decided to climb down, they found themselves ahead of the family once more, this time on purpose.

Now, hiking down a mountain, although faster, is more dangerous since you have to fight gravity. Vlad slipped and almost fell a few times. Danny, concerned, insisted he walk ahead so Vlad would know where to step. Vlad was touched by Danny's concern. However, when the younger halfa tripped, Vlad's hand shot out and he yanked the young man towards him, slamming their chests together. Vlad's breath caught in his throat at how close they were. His brain told him to push Danny away; to not hold the beautiful young man so close to him, but Danny had looked up at him, their faces barely apart. Vlad was lost.

Danny's heart pounded in his chest as he stared into Vlad's eyes. The words of thanks never made it past his lips. He felt paralyzed. A deep blush stained his cheeks as he slowly, painfully slowly, inched closer towards Vlad's when he saw the man moving closer to him. It felt as if a strong magnetic pull was on and Danny did not want to fight it. However, the second their lips brushed, they heard a loud sound that snapped them apart. They turned around to find the source of the sound. Turns out a chipmunk was climbing up a hill and occasionally tumbling, falling out to small pieces of wood that emitted the sound that had snapped them back to painful reality.

Danny and Vlad glanced awkwardly at each other before resuming their trip towards the bottom of the mountain. Danny mentally scolded himself for being so stupid. He almost kissed Vlad! Sure he was attracted to the man but that didn't mean he had to delude himself into thinking Vlad felt the same way. Danny let out a quiet sigh. He felt like such an idiot.

Vlad was fretting. Danny wouldn't look at him and had slowed down his pace, giving his family the chance to catch up to them. He was worried Danny no longer wanted to be near him. He had ruined everything. He hadn't expected to want to kiss Danny; it just happened. One minute he was rescuing the boy from getting hurt, the next, he was leaning in to kiss those tempting lips. Vlad felt like a complete pervert; he wanted Maddie's and Jack's son. How awful was _that_? To be fair, Danny was an adult now and a very handsome one no less. It was hard to deny the attraction he felt to the younger man. Still, it didn't excuse him for having such lack of control around him.

When they got to the bottom of the mountain with the rest of the Fenton's, they went back into the RV. Vlad noticed Danny kept his distance. Vlad frowned. He knew it was his fault, but it still hurt to have his little badger away from him. When they got back to their site, they quickly showered. Danny started the fire.

"I'm making smores!" he announced. "Anyone want?"

"I love smores!" Jack said. "I'd love some."

Maddie shook her head. "No thank you sweetie."

Jazz helped her brother get the chocolate and gram crackers while he fetched the marshmallows. "Actually, I think I'd like one." She said, reaching for the sticks.

Vlad raised an eye brow. He heard of smores, of course, but never indulged. He stayed silent as Danny excitedly began to heat up the marshmallows. Jazz and him each made a smore for their father. Jazz made her own and Danny made one. Vlad was surprised when Danny handed him the smore he made. He stared at it for a moment before hesitantly taking it.

"It's good, I promise!" Danny said cheerfully.

Vlad didn't care if it tasted good or not. Danny was still talking to him, and that was a treat in itself. "Thank you, little badger."

Grinning, Danny made himself one and sat down next to Vlad. Vlad munched on his smore. It was too sweet for his tastes, but not bad. Danny quickly finished his and made another one for himself and his dad. He asked Vlad if he would like another.

"No thank you. I'm afraid it's too sweet for my taste."

Danny snorted and resumed his seat next to him, brushing off his sister's suspicious glance. "You're just too old to enjoy sweets."

Vlad flicked the back of Danny's head, who just laughed. He thought about the almost kiss with Danny. He found himself wondering if he wouldn't mind the sweetness of the treat coming from Daniel's lips. He smiled wistfully at the thought.

**Sooo..what'cha think? Haha. **


	5. Fishing

**AN: Here's chapter 5. Thank you all so much for reviewing! It's been great reading them and make me very happy. Hope you enjoy this update.**

The next day apparently was for fishing. A bonding moment for men, supposedly. Vlad could tell by Danny's lack of enthusiasm that he didn't think so. In fact, when Jack announced the men would go out fishing today, leaving the ladies to do whatever they please, Danny had crawled back into his tent claiming he wasn't feeling well. Maddie saw through it and forced her son to go. So here they were, on a boat, fishing. Danny groaned and lowered himself onto the boat.

"This is so boring." He whined childishly.

"This requires patience, Daniel. Although that isn't really your forte, now is it?" Vlad teased with a smirk.

Danny glared at the man and huffed in annoyance, ignoring the jibe. Vlad was right. Danny didn't have the patience to fish. He was surprised his dad did.

"It's not that bad, son! Fishing builds character!"

"It does not. That's just something mom told you to tell me so I'd shut up."

Jack grinned guiltily. "Well, it's a great bonding moment! Your grandfather used to take me fishing when I was a kid. In fact-!" He trailed off about his childhood. Danny rolled his eyes and just sunk further into the boat. Vlad's amused smirk didn't help matters, really. Danny sighed. One hour. Only one hour passed and he felt like tearing at his hair. He glared at the river. Were there even fish in there?! That was when something caught his eye. He blinked in surprise.

"Hey, should fish be a bright green? And should they be about 8 feet long?"

"Not really, why?" Vlad and Jack asked. Danny pointed to a fish. As soon as he did, his ghost mist came out of his mouth.

"Oh no."

Danny instantly regretted alerting his father about the fish. The neon green fish swarm around the boat. It looked harmless. It didn't seem to take much interest in the boat or whoever was on it. It wanted to merrily go on its' way. However, when Jack leaned into the water to get a better look at it, the eyes from the fish changed to a bright blue and its' teeth sharpened drastically.

"Hey now that's a bit weird—" Jack said as the fish's mouth began to glow. He took out his fishing pole and poked at it. The fish didn't like that.

"DAD WATCH OUT!" Danny shouted as he tackled his dad down. The fish had opened its mouth and shot an ecto energy blast at Jack.

"What the?! That's a ghost?!" Jack shouted. Vlad watched in amusement as Danny tried to calm his dad down. The man wouldn't listen; he immediately opened his fishing gear box and pulled out one of the many Fenton Ghost Catching guns.

"You brought a gun to a fishing trip?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"You can never be too careful, son." Jack said before aiming the gun at the fish. "Take this, ghost!" he shouted and shot at it. The ghost fish hissed before diving further into the river, avoiding the blast. "I'll be back! Keep an eye out for me!" With that, Jack dived into the river, lights from his blasts shining in the river.

Danny groaned, burying his face in his hands. Vlad's amused chuckle made Danny look up and glare. "This isn't funny."

"Really? I find it quite hilarious. "

"Shut up. I really should help him…"

"Have you told your family your secret yet?"

Danny shook his head. He got up and looked through the fishing gear box his father brought. "If Dad's anything like mom, he has a bunch of ghost fighting weapons in here."

"It's just a fish, Daniel. I'm sure your father can handle it." He said dismissively, enjoying some alone time with Danny. Well, some alone time. His father should be coming up for air soon.

"Dude, did you see the size of that thing? It's probably eating up my dad right now."

They watched the river flash green from Jack's gun. "I doubt that. Seems like your father is handling himself well."

"Vlad." Danny said warningly as he looked through the box, tossing all the fish related equipment out. "Ah-ha!" He pulled out a pole and pressed a red button that was on it. Several large and sharp blades popped out. "This isn't what I had in mind…" he tossed it aside and rummaged through it again. "And just like mom, all this stuff, but no cell phone…"

Vlad grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him away from the box. "Daniel, you're worrying too much." He said with a tone that made Danny look up.

"Look, I—" Danny's breath hitched as he realized how close they had gotten.

Time seemed to stand still for them. They stared into each other's eyes and once again felt that pull they had when they were hiking down the mountain. Vlad watched Danny's face heat up with a healthy blush and that's when the man's resolve broke. Taking a chance, he smashed his lips against the others, his grip subconsciously tightening on Danny's arm. Danny let out a surprised gasp which Vlad took advantage of, slipping his tongue in to explore. He figured he might as well enjoy it until Danny smacked him. After getting over the initial shock, Danny responded to the kiss, jerking his arm away from Vlad's grip to wrap them around the man's neck. Vlad moaned in approval, enjoying the position better as he wrapped his arms around a slim waist. He tilted his head to the side to get better access.

They lost touch of reality; just kissing on the wobbling boat. Neither paid mind to the fact that Danny's father was still underwater and possibly in danger. Danny's brain had gone fuzzy with pleasure and he pushed the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something to the back of his head. Vlad felt happy and whole for the first time in many years and couldn't believe his luck. Although it did occur to him that this wasn't the most appropriate time to kiss, he didn't care. He had a willing and equally responsive Danny in his arms and he wouldn't want anything to take that away from him. This was the most perfect moment in his life.

It was unfortunate, then, when Jack remerged from the river, his gun gone and his hand gripping for the boat, gasping.

"Sugar cookies." Vlad growled as Danny, hearing his father, immediately broke away and went to aid him. Vlad glared bemusedly at Jack as the man climbed back onto the boat, panting as heavily as Danny, although for a different reason.

"Damn ghost got away, and ate my gun!" Jack said disappointedly, frowning.

"Well, at least you're okay." Danny replied, feeling guilty that he had been kissing Vlad while his father was in danger. He snuck a look towards Vlad, slightly embarrassed but a little amused that the silver hair man was glaring accusingly at Jack.

Vlad grit his teeth, more annoyed with Jack than he ever had been for the past twenty years, which was saying something. Of course when Vlad gets his moment of true happiness, it is once again taken away from Jack Fenton. His hatred and rage for Jack started bubbling through his body, which was instantly melted away when Danny offered him a weak smile.

"You'll get it next time, dad." Danny said consolingly, trying to brighten up his dad.

"Of course! Now that we know there's a ghost here, Maddie and I need to make sure we catch it!"

Danny groaned. "Dad! You promised this trip would be about spending time together with family. _No ghosts_, remember?" Danny really didn't want his parents going crazy with finding a ghost. He could take care of it later tonight.

"Sorry Danny-boy but we can't just let a dangerous ghost wander around with Maddie and I here!"

"I'm sure it won't be coming back up. You probably scared it away."

This time, Jack looked proud. "You're probably right! It wouldn't want to mess with Jack Fenton!"

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yeah dad. Anyway, why don't we cut this trip short? This fish are probably scared away too."

Jack grinned guiltily. "Probably. Sounds good."

They returned to the camp site, Jack excitedly talking to his wife and daughter about the ghost he fought in the river. Vlad took a seat on a log and sulked. His perfect moment with Danny, ruined! Gone! He probably lost his opportunity to ever enjoy those lips pressed to his ever again. He let out a little sigh, not surprised at his unfortunate luck, when he felt a hand poke at his shoulder. He looked up at was surprised to see Danny smiling down at him. Danny gave a little jerk with his head to the side, signaling for Vlad to follow him. Nodding, Vlad silently stood up and followed Danny towards the woods, away from the Fenton's, who were too engrossed in Jack's exaggerated story to notice they had disappeared.

When they walked a good distance away, Danny unexpectedly turned around and faced Vlad. Vlad anxiously waited for Danny to say something, being sure to keep his expression impassive. Danny, noticing this, simply did what Vlad didn't expect. He grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a rough but passionate kiss. Vlad's eyes widened in surprise before melting into his Little Badger's kiss. Vlad put all his longing and pent up emotions he didn't even know he had into the kiss, delighted when Danny returned it with as much fever.

When they finally parted, Vlad didn't stop. He kissed down Danny's cheek, to his neck, and sucked on a spot that made Danny moan.

"Vlad," Danny protested weakly. Vlad didn't stop. "We ngh…we should really…ah!...talk!" he managed out between breathy moans.

Vlad reluctantly pulled away. "What would you like to talk about, my Little Badger?"

Danny shivered from Vlad's possessive tone and gaze. "This, us. What is this?"

"Whatever you want it to be. This could mean nothing or this could mean something hopefully long term." Although Vlad said it was ease and calmness, hiding the adrenaline rush and anxiety he felt on the inside, he was hoping for the latter.

"I…" Danny let out an annoyed off. "What do you want it to mean?"

"As I said Daniel, whatever you wish. I, for one, am content to have you as long as you'll allow it."

"So we should we just…I don't know, see where this goes?" Danny blushed in embarrassment, obviously not really sure of himself. He wanted Vlad, he knew he did! He just didn't know how to feel. His feelings for Vlad had escalated from a crush to more in a short amount of time and he was both afraid and excited at the fact.

"Sounds like a plan." Vlad breathed, nuzzling Danny's neck. "Now may we continue where we left off?" He purred, kissing the pale skin.

Danny grinned. "Sure." He nudged Vlad's head up with his forehead and moved in for another kiss, which Vlad happily returned. Vlad gently pushed Danny down until they were lying on the grass, never breaking the kiss, even as Vlad coerced Danny's tongue to respond. He wasn't disappointed. Once he had Danny pinned to the floor, he let his hands roam over the young, muscled body. He moaned in approval when he felt Danny's hands do their own exploration; massaging Vlad's chest and back.

They didn't know how long they were there, just lying on the floor, kissing and enjoying each other and Vlad couldn't care less. Danny reversed their positions. He contently rested his head on Vlad's chest as the older halfa held him, playing with his hair. Danny kissed Vlad's cheek affectionately before placing his head back down. Vlad chuckled happily.

"What?" Danny asked with a smile.

"I might have to find that fish shaped ghost and thank it."

"You mean you kissed me because that fish somehow encouraged you to?"

"Not exactly, but it did provide a perfect distraction for me to win you over."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Fruitloop." He sighed. "We should probably head back. They'll wonder where we are."

"They'll see us eventually. They can wait a few minutes longer before fretting over our disappearance."

"Vlad!" Danny let out an amused laugh. "I don't know about you, but I don't really feel like being questioned about why I'm lying on top of you."

"You tripped and I graciously offered my body as a way to protect you from getting hurt."

"How selfless of you." He laughed when Vlad nodded sagely. "And the reason you haven't let go?" Danny asked with a playful grin.

"I have to be sure you haven't suffered any trauma from the fall."

"By holding me?"

"It's the best method to use, Daniel. Surely you knew that. Better safe than sorry."

Danny shook his head but couldn't wipe off the grin on his face. He snuggled contently into Vlad's arms for a bit longer until he decided they should finally go. With great reluctance, Vlad released Danny from his hug and stood up with him. They made their way back to the camp site, although they walked by each other a little closer than necessary. Vlad couldn't wait until nightfall when the rest of the family would sleep so he could privately enjoy Danny's company. Danny found himself anxiously waiting for the same thing.

Danny watched bemusedly as his mother and father made their way back to the river with several ghosts tracking devices. Jazz voiced out her disapproval. Danny tried to help out by siding with his sister but their parents stubbornly made their way to where the men had spotted the ghost fish. Jazz groaned in annoyance. Vlad was a bit relieved to have them away and was wondering how to get rid of Jasmine as well. Danny sat down beside Vlad, pressing his side to Vlad's. Vlad realized that perhaps it wasn't so bad. He still had his little badger close to him.

"Can you believe them?!" Jazz ranted angrily. "They even said they didn't bring any stupid ghost hunting gear!"

Danny shrugged. "Just let it go, Jazz. They'll just get bored in a few hours when they realize they can't find it."

"Is it dangerous?" Jazz looked uncertainly at Danny. "Shouldn't you go stop it?"

Danny shook his head. "It's just a fish. It attacked dad because dad poked at it. I'd probably blast him too." Subconsciously, Danny snuggled a bit closer to Vlad but made sure to not rest his head on the man's shoulder like he was tempted to. Vlad made sure not to show any reaction to Danny's closeness.

Vlad felt Jazz's eyes look sharply into his. He raised a brow at her, silently daring her to say something to him. Jazz glanced suspiciously at them, now noticing their proximity. Danny stood up and made his way to the cooler, Vlad following close behind. Vlad peered over Danny's shoulder to look at the contents in the cooler.

"Want something?" Danny asked, getting a soda for himself.

"Hmm… I don't suppose you have anything else?"

"What do you want?"

"What I really want isn't appropriate to voice out." Vlad whispered into Danny's ear, grinning when he saw the younger halfa blush. Danny swallowed, trying to talk but his mouth became dry. Vlad sighed. "Ah well. I suppose I'll just have to settle for this." He said playfully, taking the soda away from Danny's hand.

"Hey! That was mine."

"Was being the keyword, Little Badger." He opened the soda and took a sip from it.

"I can still get that back you know."

"I'd like to see you try." Vlad challenged with a grin. Their eyes instantly met. It felt like those times when they were enemies and fighting each other; eyeing their opponent to weigh their options.

Danny scoffed and got his own soda, finally removing himself from the intense gaze. He didn't want his sister to see what he wanted to do in order to get back his soda. "Maybe later." He promised, going back to his seat, a grinning Vlad following behind him. They sat together, practically cuddled up.

"Whatever you say, Little Badger." He teased, smiling at the young halfa even though he was glaring at him.

Vlad could feel Jazz trying to glare holes through his head but ignored it. Danny was smiling and staying by his side with apparently no intention of moving and that's all Vlad cared about.

"Hey Danny…" Jazz said in an eerily calm voice. "We're out of wood. Do you mind getting some?"

"Oh, sure." Danny reluctantly stood up, throwing out his soda. "You want to come, Vlad?"

Vlad was all too eager to agree, but Jazz cut in. "No, he should stay here and help me get lunch ready. After all, you guys didn't bring back any fish to cook."

"That wasn't his fault." Danny defended with a frown, but shrugged. "I'll be back!" he called out cheerfully before walking away, whistling.

Jazz calmly waited for Danny to be out of range of hearing before turning her sharp gaze at Vlad. He met her gaze with a bored expression, further irritating her. "What are you up to?" She asked with hostility.

Vlad merely raised an elegant brow at her. "What exactly do you mean, Jasmine?"

"Don't dumb with me, Vlad! Why are you and Danny practically attached to the hip now? And he looks like he's in some sort of daze! I swear, if you've done something to him…" she trailed of threateningly.

Vlad felt his ego swell at the condition he left Danny in. He forced himself to focus on the conversation. "I haven't done anything to him."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe whatever you want, it does not change the fact that I've done nothing to him." Except kiss him into oblivion, Vlad thought with a grin.

"I don't trust you. Whatever game you're playing with my little brother, it ends right here, right now."

Vlad chuckled in amusement. "Is that so?" He asked patronizingly.

"Yes. You think Danny would _willingly_ spend time with you?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes at Jazz, now getting annoyed. He could feel his pleasant mood disappearing and his earlier amusement was simmering. He was so tempted to tell Jazz the truth. That _yes_, Danny was more than willing to spend time with Vlad and quite happily so. However, he bit his tongue, knowing Danny wouldn't be too pleased if he said that. He had to think of Danny now. "Why not just ask him instead of making false accusations?"

"Ask me what?"

Danny came back with chopped pieces of wood. He dropped some on the side and took a few to start a fire.

"Nothing." Jazz said dismissively, still glaring at Vlad. Vlad ignored her in favor of watching Danny start the fire. She went off to the Fenton Cooler and grabbed a few hot dogs to prepare.

Danny gazed questioningly at Vlad, who simply shrugged. He didn't want Danny to stress over something so petty. He wouldn't let Jazz ruin the progress he was making with Danny.

After cooking the hot dogs, Danny tried to resume his seat next to Vlad, but what stopped when Jazz linked her arm with Danny's and pulled him away.

"Hey, Jazz, what's the big deal?" Danny asked in annoyance.

"Oh, you know, just wanting to spend quality time with you. We haven't had much time to really talk, little brother." She pulled Danny to the opposite side of Vlad and forced him to sit down with her. Vlad hid his annoyance, taking a sour bite out of his hot dog. She glared at Vlad but returned her attention to Danny. "What's been going on with you?"

"We talked plenty on the phone when I was coming back. You already know what's going on in my life."

"Not really. You told me you were doing well in school, but what about your social life?" She hinted calmly.

"Uh, it's fine, I guess." Danny didn't know where this conversation was going but Vlad did. He was really starting to dislike this girl.

"Really? How's your…personal life?"

"Huh?" Danny looked surprised by the question. Vlad gritted his teeth and suppressed a growl. She was really taking this too far.

Jazz just nodded, as if she wasn't trying to weasel information out of her brother. "You know, are you currently dating anyone?"

"Uh…" he blushed and was proud that he didn't glance at Vlad. "Not…really." Technically, he and Vlad hadn't gone on a date yet, so he wasn't lying.

"Really…" Danny could tell by her tone that she didn't believe him. "You know you could tell me."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Quit being a pain. I already told you no."

"Fine." Jazz bit out angrily.

Vlad couldn't help but smirk at Jazz's annoyance. He even felt triumphant when she cast him an angry look. He smiled innocently and finished his hot dog.

Jazz tried her hardest to keep Danny from Vlad but when her parents returned with no ghost but a huge bucket of fish and a long story to tell, Danny was able to slip past her and make his way back to Vlad's side. That didn't stop Jazz from trying. She kept grabbing her brother and pulling him away from Vlad for silly reasons such as: to get more bug repellent from the R.V, to gather more wood (even though there was more than enough), to go on a nature-walk with her, and to help her with laundry. Danny didn't even try to hide his annoyance. Vlad, although equally annoyed, was patient. Sure, Jazz could haul Danny away from him for now and force him to strike a conversation with Jack and Maddie, but there was nothing she could do when they would all decide to sleep.

Danny and Vlad stared up at the sky to look at the stars together from their spot as the other Fenton's shared ghost stories. They stayed up later than usual. Maddie and Jack were the first to go into their tent, leaving Vlad, Danny, and Jazz alone. Vlad made an exaggerated show of yawning and stretching.

"Well, it's been a long day. I think some sleep is in order. Are you coming, Daniel, or are you staying up?" Vlad asked casually.

Danny, taking the hint, immediately said, "Actually I was just going to bed myself."

"Wonderful." They stood up together.

Jazz's eyes widened in panic. "Wait!" The two men gazed at her. "Uh, Danny, why don't you sleep in my tent tonight? I'm sure Vlad wants a little privacy since he's had to stay in the tent with you this entire trip."

Danny opened his mouth to protest, but Vlad beat him to it. "Oh it's no trouble at all, Jasmine. Although I will thank you for your concern." He said smoothly, walking towards the tent with Danny following close behind.

"No, no, I insist! I've lived with Danny long enough to know he's no easy person to sleep next to."

"Hey!" Danny called out indignantly.

"It's quite alright Jasmine. Besides, Daniel wouldn't fit comfortably in your tent and there's no reason to cause discomfort when we're already sleeping on air mattresses."

"But…"

"Goodnight Jazz!" Danny said happily, waving at his sister as he entered the tent with Vlad, zipping it closed once they were in. They waited a few minutes for Jazz to put out the fire before Vlad grabbed Danny and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

"Finally." Danny said with a sigh, wrapping his arms around Vlad. "I thought she was going to follow us into the tent!" he made sure to keep his voice low. The tent didn't really offer much to talk privately.

Vlad happily nuzzled Danny's neck, breathing in his unique scent. "She is suspicious." He kissed Danny. "And has a right to be."

"No she doesn't. She's always like that. Once she comes up with a theory she'll look for anything to prove it." He rolled his eyes. "It's really annoying."

"I've noticed."

"I guess I'm that obvious?"

"A little, although, I cannot say I mind how you want to be near me. It's quite flattering."

"You mean I'm just making your already big ego even bigger?" Danny teased with a smile.

"That too."

Chuckling, Danny shifted so they could lie comfortably on the air mattress. Danny rested his head on Vlad's chest as the older man wrapped his arm around him. Danny snuggled into the warmth. Vlad smiled happily. At least now, he could ignore the reality of situation and just enjoy being with Danny. Here, in their tent, it was a sanctuary. Even though the rest of the Fenton's were only a few feet away, they couldn't disturb them in the dead of night now. At least, not if they wanted to suffer Plasmius' wrath. Really, his patience could only go so far. As Danny's breathing slowed down until Vlad could tell he was asleep, he pressed a quick kiss on the raven hair, glad he went on this stupid camping trip.

**A/N: One more chapter, then it's finished This chapter had a lot of errors in it, I tried to edit it, but I feel exhausted. Thought I might as well just post It. I can always edit it later lol. I need a beta. Badly. Blah! Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed. **


	6. Day of Relaxation

**A/N: So here it is…**

Vlad was rudely roused out of his blissful sleep by an annoying voice. He tried to ignore it but knew it was pointless. Even so, the warmth coming from the body lying on him made him smile. It had been way too long since someone was in his arms. He wanted to bask in it but the instance of the voice was ruining his opportunity.

"Daniel," Vlad called out gently, contently hugging Danny to him. Danny stirred in his arms. "I suggest you get rid of your sister before I do."

Danny buried his face further into Vlad's chest, not wanting to get up. He was warm and comfy. His head felt fuzzy and he didn't want to deal with anything unless it had to do with Vlad. He could hear his sister calling him from the outside of their tent.

"Danny! Danny? Wake up! It's morning, little brother! We have stuff to do today! You've slept in long enough."

"Go away Jazz!" Danny called out, groaning. "It's too early."

"It's 7 in the morning."

"I'm on vacation."

"You're on vacation to spend time with _family_."

Danny was about to protest when his mother's voice intervened. "Oh let them stay in a bit, Jazz."

"But…"

"No buts. Danny's right, it is his vacation too. Now stop pestering them. We can get them up when your father wakes up."

Smiling contently, Danny snuggled back to Vlad. Vlad couldn't go back to sleep. He wanted to enjoy Danny's body pressed close to his. He ran his hands over the lithe body resting on him, lost in his thoughts. What would happen after today? Would Danny want to part, or would they try to continue their relationship? Danny had said he would see where things would go and Vlad had to content himself with that answer. It felt so good to have something he really _needed_, not just _wanted_. Being a billionaire was all well and great, but having the affection from Danny made all that wealth seem insignificant.

Danny snored softly beside him. Vlad knew within a few minutes the snoring would escalate a little bit, but thankfully, not as unbearable as Jack Fenton's snores. Vlad smiled at the cute young man clinging to him. He could hear the rest of the Fenton family bustling about outside their tent. Apparently Jack woke up. He wondered what annoying activity they would be doing today. He sincerely hoped it wasn't something that would keep him away from Danny.

Danny stirred awake an hour and a half later. Vlad hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep. He was awoken by Danny kissing him. Vlad hummed contently, thinking this was the best way to wake up. They continued their kiss, mindful of the rest of the Fenton's outside their tent. They didn't want to be heard. Vlad slipped his hands underneath the young halfa's shirt to caress every inch of skin he could touch. He could practically hear the other purr. Vlad chuckled in amusement. He felt so perfect.

"Morning." Danny whispered when they pulled apart, still feeling pleasantly fuzzy.

"Good morning Daniel." Vlad greeted with a happy smile.

"You should smile more, it looks nice."

"I have a reason to now."

Danny grinned. "You're a cheesy fruit loop."

"Hmm, you only have yourself to blame. It seems you bring out the worst in me, Little Badger."

Danny could hear the fire going and his family preparing breakfast. "Wish we could just spend the day in here." He looked up at Vlad.

Vlad stared into Danny's wistful baby blue eyes. He felt the same way. He never liked staying in bed longer than necessary before, and never understood how people could do it. Now, however, the thought seemed wonderful, even on a lumpy air mattress. "Your family might get a bit suspicious if we did."

Danny sighed, knowing Vlad was right. "Yeah, I know." Reluctantly, he got up. As soon as he did, Vlad pulled him down for another long and sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Danny looked surprised.

"I don't know when I'll get the opportunity to do that again." Vlad answered the unasked question.

Danny smiled shyly before they got up and got ready to exit the tent. When they did, they were greeted by the family (Jazz didn't greet Vlad, only gave him a frosty glare). Danny stretched as he let out a yawn.

"What are we doing today?" He asked his father. He scrunched up his face. "We're not fishing again right?"

"No, today we're just going to relax at the campsite!" Jack answered happily. "Spend some time together!"

Danny threw a look at his sister. "So much to do, huh?" He muttered sarcastically with a raised brow. Jazz merely shrugged.

Vlad helped Maddie cook and personally handed Danny his breakfast, taking a seat next to him and being mindful of their distance. Neither wanted Maddie to be casting suspicious looks at them either. When they finished, they all went to shower. Coming back to the campsite, Maddie announced that she and Jack would be gone for a little while to spend some quality time together by the river.

"Have fun." Jazz said dismissively, taking out her book to read. She lied on the hammock her father put up for her. Maddie and Jack left, Jack grinning broadly. Vlad leaned into Danny's personal space to whisper in Danny's ears.

"Perhaps we should go on a little private trip ourselves?"

Danny grinned. "And leave my sister alone?"

"She is efficiently entertained."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Anything as long as it gets me alone with you to ravish you…" Danny tried to hide his blush with a cough.

"Care to share what you two are talking about?" Jazz asked moodily, looking up from her book to eye them.

Danny glared at his sister, annoyed with her attitude. "None of your business, Jazz." Danny saw Vlad pull away from him and mentally mourned over the loss. He wanted Vlad close. "Actually, we were going to go for a walk."

"Oh, good. I'll come too." She closed the book and set it aside.

Danny rolled his eyes. "We're going _alone_. We'll only be gone a few minutes."

"And why can't I come?" She faked a pout.

"Because…" he couldn't think of a good reason and looked to Vlad for help. Vlad remained silent, not saying anything so that Jazz couldn't accuse him of influencing her brother. Danny glared at him for not helping and Vlad hoped he could make it up to him later. "Well, fine, you can come if you want."

Jazz got off her hammock and followed Vlad and Danny as they walked. They walked side by side; the back of their hands brushing occasionally. Jazz eyed them, her suspicion burning in her. That's when an idea struck her. She stopped walking, making Vlad and Danny stop to face her.

"Something wrong now?" Danny asked, still not hiding his earlier annoyance.

Jazz smiled innocently at her brother. "No, but, you know, I'm going to head back. I really need to catch up on some reading. Don't trail off too far now!"

Danny grinned happily and waved off his sister. As much as he wanted to spend time with Jazz, he wanted some quality time with Vlad first. He could make it up to his sister later. "Alright! We'll see you in a bit!"

Vlad watched Jazz walk away. He found it odd that she would just leave them alone after making it a point not to. Danny, however, didn't seem concerned and once his sister was out of sight, he pinned Vlad to the nearest tree and kissed him. Vlad wrapped his arms around his Little Badger and pulled him close. With Danny kissing him so passionately, he didn't find the need to care about their surroundings or anything else at that moment. Danny pulled away only to pep kisses on Vlad's face. The older halfa grinned, finding the action…cute.

"Someone is eager…" Vlad purred.

Danny bit Vlad's neck in retaliation. "You know you like it."

"Mmm…Yes I do." Vlad pulled Danny into another deep kiss. He ripped open Danny's button down shirt, the buttons flinging in every direction. He kissed and nipped on the exposed skin, ignoring the scowl on Danny's face.

"Great, how am I going to explain my shirt to Jazz?"

"Don't care." He growled, too wrapped up in his lust for Danny.

Vlad placed his hands on Danny's waist and pulled the younger man to him, flushing their chests. "Vlad!" Danny gasped breathlessly. Vlad hummed, enjoying the way Danny said his name. Danny pressed his lips to Vlad's, forcing his tongue in to explore the warm cavern.

In the back of Danny's hazed-pleasured mind, something was going off. A warning, perhaps. He was all too happy to ignore it. Vlad, not sensing any danger, was also ignoring a nagging feeling that was trying to force its way to the front of his mind. But with Danny's hand playing with his pony tail and his mouth making him feel delirious with pleasure and happiness, how was he supposed to care?

"Ah ha! I knew it!" A voice shouted.

They broke apart, instantly paling as they turned towards Jazz. Jazz stood there with two ghost hunting weapons in her hands. Danny immediately placed Vlad protectively behind him. Vlad looked surprised; he didn't need to be protected, but the action from Danny was still flattering.

"Jazz, calm down, don't do anything stu—"

"Sorry Danny, this is for your own good!" She lifted one of the Fenton Ecto hunting guns and shot it at Danny. A giant net flew towards him and before he could react, Vlad put up a pink energy shield that protected them.

"Jazz! What are you doing?!" Danny shouted from the safety behind the shield. He didn't want to fight his sister and accidentally hurt her. Vlad's irritation came back at full force.

"Cease this foolishness Jasmine! If you wish to talk, then by all means, we may talk, but put those weapons down!"

Jazz glared heatedly at Vlad and pointed the other gun at them. "Not a chance! I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work!"

Sighing, Danny changed to his alter ghost hero side and turned invisible. Vlad, knowing Danny's plan dropped his shield. Jazz caught on; she was instantly on alert. Danny floated behind his sister and was about to place his hands on her when she suddenly turned around and shot the net at him. Danny ducked, narrowly missing the net. He reappeared in front of her and growled in annoyance.

"Enough, Jazz! Quit it!"

"You'll thank me for this later, little bro." Jazz said as she shot several nets at him. Danny had to fly away to dodge them. Meanwhile, his sister whipped around and shot with the other gun, which was full of ectoplasm, at Vlad. Vlad changed to his ghost half and easily blocked the attacks.

"What have you done to Danny?!" Jazz demanded to know while she fired at Vlad.

Vlad dramatically rolled his eyes. "Nothing, you foolish girl! At least, nothing he hasn't consented to." He smirked wickedly at the look of horror that came across her face. "If you would _stop firing at us_, we could sit down like _adults_ and discuss this."

Danny got close to his sister once more but she actually managed to shoot and hit him this time. "Gah!" Danny shouted out as the net wrapped around his body and pinned him to the floor.

"Daniel!" Vlad immediately flew towards Danny to assist him but was stopped when an ectoplasm shot got in his way. His eyes blazing, he faced Jazz, not bothering to hide his irritation and anger.

"Tell me what you've done to him!"

"I have a better idea: you stop this ridiculousness now!"

"Fat chance!"

Danny groaned as he watched his sister shoot at his lover. He struggled against the binds and realized he was trapped. He opened his mouth and used his ghostly wail; effectively breaking the binds. Once free, he flew over to his sister with lightning speed and phased the guns in her hands so she could no longer grip them. Jazz gasped and the guns were immediately tossed aside. Danny glared down at his sister.

"Are you going to shut up and listen now?" he demanded, still floating above her.

Jazz grudgingly relented; after all, she had no weapons. Danny, seeing his sister's shoulders sag in defeat, calmly changed back to his human half and dropped to the ground. Vlad followed suit and stood by his side. Jazz started to head back to the campsite but Danny gripped her wrists, signaling they weren't going anywhere. Especially near the RV that was stocked full of ghost hunting equipment their parents had claimed they had not brought.

"Just listen, alright? Vlad hasn't done anything to me. We're … " he looked unsurely at Vlad, who offered a small but comforting smile. "together," Danny finished firmly, standing a bit more confidently.

Jazz looked between Danny and Vlad. "I don't understand. Why are you two together? He's…He's our parent's age Danny!"

Vlad flinched, not wanting to be reminded to their age difference but Danny didn't seem bothered. "We just are. You really need to butt out, Jazz. I'm not a kid anymore."

"No, but you're also not known for making the most rational decisions! He's…evil, Danny! What about all those times he tried to take mom? Or kill dad? Or, I don't know, _tried to kill you?_"

Danny sighed and felt Vlad tense beside him. Vlad wanted to throttle Jazz. He never had such a desire to strike a female before and was surprised by the thought, but he didn't need someone damaging their already tender … something! He didn't know what Danny considered it but he did say they were _together_ and that meant the world to Vlad. Danny offered a crooked smile.

"It's complicated."

"Complicated? That's not a good enough reason to be in a relationship, Danny."

"Says who? You don't anything about us, Jazz. Vlad's different. I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions and right now, my decision is to be with him. Now, unless you have a real and good reason to interfere, I'd prefer it if you just let us be and trust me when I say I can handle it."

Jazz opened her mouth to protest but Danny's glare stopped her. She glanced at the two with calculating eyes. Danny met her stare head on and was relieved to see the defiance in her eyes deflate. "Fine." She bit out. She glared at Vlad. "Just know I've got my eyes on you!"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Jazz, go back to the campsite. We'll be there in a bit."

Jazz reluctantly left the two halfas alone so they could continue their previous intentions of walking. Danny looked down at his shirt and blushed. "I can't believe I talked to my sister while showing off the love bites on my chest…" He glared accusingly at Vlad.

Vlad grinned in amusement, chuckling as he pulled Danny into a hug. "Now Daniel, I clearly remember stating that I don't care."

"Fruitloop. You're lucky it was Jazz who saw and not my parents."

Vlad shuddered at the thought, his amusement gone. "Do you plan on telling them?"

"Eventually, I'm content keeping it just between the three of us for now."

"Your sister won't tell them? Surely she'll share her concerns with them."

Danny thought about it before shaking his head. "She's protective but she's not stupid. She knows I'd tell mom and dad about it when I'm ready."

"Just like you told them about your ghost half?" Vlad asked with a mocked raised brow. Danny cast him an annoyed look, which Vlad easily kissed away. Really now, it was one thing to hide their togetherness from his parents, but he was surprised that he hasn't told his parents yet about his ghost half. Danny's had his powers for almost 6 years now.

Danny grumbled under his breath but otherwise ignored the question. Smiling lightly, Vlad pulled Danny closer to him and continued their stroll. It was quiet and peaceful, which Vlad could appreciate. Danny too, apparently, which honestly surprised Vlad. Every second he spent with Danny made him realize how much he's truly grown and matured over the years. Well, somewhat. The juvenile pranking was something he would eventually grow out of…or at least Vlad hoped he would. At least this time, Vlad could say they were truly enjoying their day to relax.

When they made their way back to the camp site, Jack and Maddie had already arrived. They pleasantly asked about their walk, which Vlad and Danny had answered "Just fine." Danny blushed in embarrassment when inquired about his shirt and became more embarrassed when he threw out a lame excuse that a _chipmunk_ attacked him. Vlad burst into laughter but at least his parents bought it. Jazz read her book in the hammock, trying her best to ignore her brother and choice of partner. Vlad didn't mind it. It was a relief to be away from her scrutinizing glare.

Surprisingly, staying at the campsite to chat wasn't as bad as Vlad thought it would be. Danny remained by his side as close as he could be without raising suspicion. They all talked; even Jazz joining into their conversation eventually. They started the fire and exchanged college-related stories or ghost hunting ones that came to mind. Vlad found himself smiling, wondering if this is what it felt like to be a part of a family. It was a nice feeling. He never felt so welcomed before and knew it wouldn't be that way if it wasn't for Danny. The day went by surprisingly fast, a little too fast for Vlad's liking. He was thrilled to be heading home to his perfect bed and personal shower, but he wanted more time to spend with Danny. They all discussed leaving the campsite early, as in that very night, and they all agreed it would be the best choice. They were a little tired of nature and some time to sit on a couch to watch mindless television sounded great to all of them.

They all packed away their things into the RV and climbed on. It was late in the evening when they started their ride back to Wisconsin to drop off Vlad. Vlad actually sat on the passenger seat next to Jack. They reminisced on their old college days. Vlad still thought of Jack as an idiot, but figured Danny would appreciate the effort, and therefore made it worth it. At least, that's what he had to tell himself to keep himself from snapping at the man.

The sun came down and the stars shined brightly above them. Danny sat next to his sister and discussed their plans for next vacation when his mother yawned and said she was going to sleep. They wished their mother goodnight before resuming their conversation. When it got late enough for Jazz to say she was going to sleep, Danny took his opportunity to walk to the front of the RV. Jack was in the middle of telling Vlad his and Maddie's latest ghost invention, when Danny placed his hand on his father's shoulder, gently gaining his attention.

"Hey Dad, why don't you let me drive? Mom went to sleep already and you look tired."

Jack quickly glanced at his son. "Are you sure? I can handle it! I think I have some caffeine pills somewhere…" he scratched the side of his head as he tried to recall where he placed them.

"No, really, I got it. I'm not even tired."

"Well, if you say so. Wake me up if you need to switch."

"I will." Jack parked the RV on the side so that Danny could get on the seat. The three men exchanged goodnights as Danny took his father's seat and Jack went to the back to join Maddie on the bed. Vlad looked behind them to make sure everyone was asleep before sliding his seat closer to Danny. Danny smiled and placed one hand over Vlad's, which Vlad quickly switched over so they could link their fingers.

"What do you plan to do when you get back to Amity Park?" Vlad asked curiously.

Danny shrugged. "Well I have an extra day now. Classes start in four days and my flight's in two so I'll probably just hang around."

"You're going back to your university two days early?"

"I made it that way so I'd have a little 'me' time really." He grinned sheepishly.

Vlad hummed thoughtfully. "Would you reconsider having some time to yourself if I ask you to stay with me before your classes resume?"

Danny glanced at Vlad for a moment before returning his eyes on the road. Vlad waited for Danny's answer, not realizing he was holding his breath. Danny finally grinned and Vlad instantly began to breathe normally again. "Sure, but I still have my flight booked for that day though."

"That, my dear, is when being a billionaire pays off." Vlad smirked smugly.

Danny rolled his eyes but still smiled with humor. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You could also come back with me to New York and I can show you all the hot spots."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Vlad couldn't help but tease.

"U-Uh, w-well, yeah, I mean—it can be if you'd like." Danny winced. He had meant to be smoother than that. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Would you come back to New York with me so I can take you out on a date?"

Vlad felt his heart flutter and his stomach twist into pleasant knots. He thought he was going to be the one to ask Danny out but he wasn't about to complain. "I'd love to, Little Badger. You are still welcomed to stay at my domain until our flight day."

"Sure, I haven't been there in a while."

"You may visit as often as you'd like."

"I might just do that." He squeezed Vlad's hand with his. Vlad glanced back behind him once more to see if the rest of the Fenton's were asleep. Once he was sure, he rested his head on Danny's shoulder. "Tired?" Danny asked with a playful tone.

"A bit. It is late."

"Why don't you go sleep? There's an extra bunk."

"I'm perfectly fine right here, Little Badger. Unless you want me to go away?"

Danny kissed the top of Vlad's head. "No, I don't want you to."

"Well then, I see no reason to move."

Danny happily accepted that answer. He kept his focus on the road. Sleep was the last thing on his mind as he thought about what he would have to do once he got to Wisconsin. He had some clothes packed that he brought for the trip so he could just use those. Plus, a trip to his parents' portal from Vlad's wouldn't be a long one. He could get the rest of his belongings later and just let Vlad take care of the details.

Vlad smiled contently as Danny drove them home. He didn't know what his expectations for the trip were, but he knew they were nothing like the results. He was glad he decided to go on this awful trip. He couldn't wait to return to his luxurious home, but best of all, Danny Fenton was going to be with him _and_ take him out on a date in New York City. Vlad didn't care about going to New York; it's just the fact that Danny's intention was to show Vlad his home and life style. He idly wondered what he should wear for the date. Would his normal suit attire bore Danny? Danny did seem excited when Vlad was wearing something else… He shook the thought, thinking it was something he could worry about later. Right now, Danny's warmth drifted him off to blissful sleep.

Vlad was gently stirred awake. He buried his face in the crook of Danny's neck, reluctant to wake up. However, when Vlad heard the words come out of Danny's mouth, his face broke into a happy smile and he was instantly wide awake.

"Hey Vlad, we're home."

**END**

**AN: So this is the ending. My husband and I did leave a day early from our camping trip because it was too much for us lol regardless, I want to dedicate this to him, because honestly, he makes me extremely happy and although he has no idea what I write about (he's seen snipits from previous fics I've written) and even though I think I'm a lousy writer, he thinks I'm fantastic at it. Sigh. That's love for you. I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks so much for the reviews that you have graciously given to me. They've really been inspiring. Sorry about all the mistakes I make while writing but having no beta is a reallll killer. Anyway, I'm done babbling lol Hope you guys liked it! **


End file.
